Billie Heck
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Mikey the Ear is a broker located in Port Oakes. His coordinates are (-223, 98, 1,119). __TOC__ Information Street Fixer Billie Heck showed up in Port Oakes a short while ago. After unsuccessfullly trying to start up his own gang, he became an errand boy for the Family. Now he claims to be a street fixer for the Family, occasionally hooking up freelancers for certain jobs that the Family doesn't want to handle themselves. Contact Introducted By * Drea the Hook * Mikey the Ear New Contact(s) Introduction Yo, I'm Billie Heck. I know stuff about the Family in this area, including some jobs that need doin'. If yer interested, let me kno. Store Billie Heck sells level 5 and level 10 Training enhancements. Training Enhancements Missions Defeat all Verandi intruders Briefing Okay, here's the deal. The head of the Marcone family here in Port Oakes wants to talk with you about doing a bit of work for them. Head over to their office to meet up with him. Mission Acceptance Sounds good. This is your big chance to make good with the Family. And tell 'em Billie Heck sent ya! Mission Objective(s) Kill All * Defeat all Verandi intruders * Rescue Emil Marcone Debriefing Holy smokes! The Verandi family attacked the Marcone family? There's gonna be hell to pay! Clue: Family War You're not sure what Emil Marcone originally wanted you to do because you walked in on an ambush by the Verandi family. You managed to fight through the Family thugs and get to Emil, who swears that the Verandi family will pay for their attack. Kidnap Vanessa Verandi Briefing The Marcone family is really enraged by this attack by the Verandi family, and is looking for a bit of payback. Since you did a good job busting Verandi heads in that last battle, Emil Marcone wants you to help him get his revenge. You heard of Vanessa Verandi? She's the daughter of Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi, head of the Verandi family. She's coming in on a ship from the mainland right now. Emil wants you to kidnap Vanessa Verandi to show the Verandi family that the Marcone family means business. Mission Acceptance You do this one and you'll get in good with the Marcone family. Emil Marcone sent one of his boys in ahead of time. Meet up with Pitbull inside the ship and bust some Verandi heads. And get Vanessa! Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Vanessa Verandi * Assist Pitbull * Get Vanessa out of cargo ship Debriefing Nice work! The Marcone family will be pleased. Receive Your "Payment" Briefing Emil Marcone is pleased with the work you've done for him. He says he's got your payment in a warehouse at this address. Head to the warehouse to retrieve your reward. Mission Acceptance Emil will make sure you get what you deserve. Maybe you can pass on some of the reward to your old pal Billie Heck? Mission Objective(s) * Get reward from warehouse * Defeat all ambushers! Clue: This is a crumpled letter in a crate. It is from Emil Marcone, telling one of his lieutenants to deal with you! Debriefing They tried to ice ya? Oh man, this ain't good. It looks like the Marcone family want to dispose of their tool, and the Verandi family want to take you out for kidnapping Vanessa. This ain't good for me either, y'know. I have a rep I'm trying to build here! Capture Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi Briefing You interested in ending this whole Family vendetta against you? I got some info for ya then. Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi is making collections around Port Oakes, and I know his route. If you capture Guido, maybe I can set up a meeting of minds between you and Emil Marcone. Mission Acceptance Rough 'em up a bit, will ya? It'll show the Family you mean business. Mission Objective(s) * Capture Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi. (In spite of the name of the mission, happily, the mission can be completed simply by beating Guido senseless, rather than having to lead him out. Thus, with stealth, you can avoid a lot of unnecessary unpleasantness.) Debriefing Whoa, you got Guido! This'll stop the Verandi family from attacking. Capture Emil Marcone Briefing You got Guido Verandi, but now you gotta get Emil Marcone. Marcone's a tough customer, but if you wanna get the Family off your back, you gotta sit him and Guido down and force a truce. Emil often likes to hang out at one of the local casinos he runs called the Hook & Anchor. Head over there and capture Emil Marcone! Mission Acceptance Capturing Emil should take the Marcone family off your back and force a truce. Mission Objective(s) * Capture Emil Marcone Debriefing You got Emil Marcone! I bet that was a tough fight. Anyway, now that we have these two Family bosses here, we can start settling this before they start sending heavies after ya! Take down Family Lieutenants Briefing Okay, it sounds like Guido Verandi and Emil Marcone are willing to make a truce with you. But we got other problems. When Guide and Emil disappeared, a couple of their lieutenants took over! The only way this is going to end is if you take down both Bloody Vicious and Pitbull. Mission Acceptance You do this and it'll show 'em that you can't be messed with! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Bloody Vicious * Defeat Pitbull Debriefing That was amazing! You sure showed 'em that you and Billie Heck can't be messed with! The Family and Mooks sent this piece of salvage as a bit of a peace offering, a sort-of 'live and let live' deal. Whatever, he? Clear the Hellions Briefing You hard of the Hellions? I'm sure you've seen 'em around Port Oakes. Anyway, they stole a bunch of crates of goods from the Family, and the Family wants payback. This would be a great way to gain favour with the Family, and maybe get more jobs from them. I managed to find out where the Hellions were hiding out. Head to the Hellions base where they're hiding the goods, and take them out! Mission Acceptance Don't leave any of them standing! Take out everyone in that Hellion base! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Hellions Clue: Missing Crates Despite the fact that the Hellions supposedly stole a bunch of goods from the Family, the crates are nowhere to be found. Debriefing You cleared 'em out? Excellent! They won't be bothering me... er... the Family again. Defeat all villains in office Briefing Okay, so those Hellions didn't steal anything from the Family. Yah, I know I played ya, but I had no choice! Y'see, they been sendin' guys after me since I left them - yeah, I was a Hellion. I managed to steal the magical artifact from 'em, and I thought that it was my ticket into the big time. I still ain't struck it big yet, and the Hellions are still after me! Tell ya what... to make up for it, I'll make ya a deal. If you help me take out the Hellion bosses that are after me, I'll give you the artifact I stole. We got a deal? Mission Acceptance You help me take out these guys, and the artifact is yours! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all villains in office Debriefing Alright, you took out these Hellion leaders, but 3K Kelvin is coming from Paragon City! I'm not giving you the artifact until you take him out as well! Defeat 3K Kelvin and guards Briefing It looks like the Hellions are still ticked about that artifact I stole. And sending you in to beat down the leaders didn;t do much to mend the situation. They've sent 3K Kelvin after me; he's the toughest customer I ever met when I was working for the Hellions! I'm scared, villain-name. Real scared. If you take out 3K Kelvin, I'll give you the magical artifact that I have! I'll warn you now that 3K Kelvin is one tough customer, so you might wanna look for some muscle to back you up. Mission Acceptance It sounds like 3K Kelvin and his gang took over a warehouse in Port Oakes. You take him and the artifact is yours. * Defeat 3K Kelvin and guards Debriefing Thanks for helping me out, Villain-name. Take this artifact. I'm glad to be rid of it! Don't know why there's such a huge fuss about it anyway. Reward: Summoning Amulet. This is a gold amulet with various mystic symbols etched in silver. After saving his life from his former Hellion allies, Billie gives you this amulet that was the source of all the contention. It allows you to summon a Fire Imp for a short duration. This may be done 5 times before it is exhausted. Category:CoVCategory:NPCsCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts